Saving Spirits
by PolkaDottedBubble
Summary: AU. Very short first chapter, but I will ake it much longer. I don't have a clear idea ror what this will be about, so I'm puting the ating as T and will fis the summary later besides I suck at summaries! . Takari, and some others.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.

This is my first ever Fanfic. I have never done this before, and I have no idea what I'm doing. This chapter is kind of short, but I'll fix it in the future and add on some other points of view later. I may also include another story of Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora and Mimi in another class. I know I'm kind of messing with the ages, but sorry. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Fate**

I absolutely refused to get out of bed that morning. Had I known what great of an adventure would be thrust upon me, my enthusiasm would have been greater than a hundred cups of coffee.

The city was still dark when I finally made my way to school, thanks to my human megaphone mom. The crisp air was refreshing, however, and the morning dew on the few patches of grass I walked by added to the beauty. Though I'm not a morning person, I always love the world in the morning, especially since the daily calamities have yet to happen. On another note, I loved late at night, too. The sound and feeling of standing in a place usually so occupied gave me a sense of peace. I also love the dark, not as in a creepy, evil teenager way, but the dark was the easiest way to hide. When I used to play hide-and-seek with my brother and his friends, I was the best at hiding, because even the simplest shadows would obscure me.

"T.K., wait for me!" I turned to see Kari Kamiya, a girl in my class who tried to be friends with everyone, and everyone in return adored her. Even I had a liking towards her, especially since she was probably the only non stuck up girl as amazing as Kari who understood that jocks weren't always as they are portrayed in movies.

"What did you think of the geometry homework last night?" Kari had caught up while I was lost in thought, "I thought it was terrible!"

I shrugged. "It wasn't so bad."

"Will you help me when we get to school?" she asked innocently.

_If we ever get to school,_ I thought. Usually I walked at a fast pace, with brisk long strides. Kari just walked normally, and I felt obligated to stay with her. Besides, I always got to school _extremely_ early, to scrimmage with my basketball teammates, and Kari always got there _very_ early. Oh well, going down a level wouldn't kill me for just one day. "Sure," I sighed.

Kari's smile melted my heart a little. The liking towards her I mentioned earlier was, I'll admit, an understatement. If every guy in the school wasn't head over heels for her I wouldn't be so secretive of having a little crush on her. Kari was very pretty in my opinion. I don't know what it is though- she doesn't have any outstanding appearance characteristics, just a brown haired brown eyed overall beautiful girl.

I walked the rest of the way in silence while Kari rambled on about the fieldtrip to the local Lake of Spirits the school was going on next week. Because of low budgets, the school can't afford anything out of town. "We are going with our first period class, want to sit together on the bus?" she asked.

My crush on her took some control. "Yeah." Another grin caught me off guard.

Kari and I eventually got to school, and we sat down on one of the picnic tables so I could help her. Almost immediately, Davis, the soccer player with the intelligence of a three year old, joined us. "Hey Kari!" Of all the guys in love with her, Davis Motomiya was the most open about it. "What are you doing with Takaishi?

"He's helping me with my math homework," she answered calmly. How she was able to put up with Davis following her around, I'll never know.

"I can help you!" Davis smiled broadly. I rolled my eyes. Davis was failing on-level Algebra I and Kari and I had A's in honors geometry.

"T.K. knows it, he can help me," she replied. Davis began to pout, and left the table rejected.

After twenty minutes, Kari finished the homework with ease, just in time for the bell. We fought the crowd inside and went our separate ways to our lockers. By the time I got to English, most everyone was already there.

"Where were you this morning?" My best friend and teammate, Sam Calamari, questioned. "It was quite a match. Jerry and Tom almost pounded Lawrence and I, but we caught up and beat them!"

"Sorry I had to help Kari with the geometry homework from last night," I gazed across the room where she sat and met her eyes. She gave me a little wink, and then turned back to her conversation with Jamie Bara.

"Oh." Sam was in Honors Algebra, so it didn't really concern him.

"Okay, class, I have a very big announcement to make," Ms. Georgia, our teacher, stood up from her desk. "Our city is planning on draining the Lake of Spirits and building new apartments in its place."

The whole class went silent and grim. The Lake of Spirits was not only the only thing the small town was known for, but it was the hangout place for just about everyone. After the news completely sunk in, everyone began talking at once. A few moments of murmuring later, many were shouting.

"They can't do that!"

"Those monsters!"

"I told you they hate teenagers! I told you all!"

"We need to do something."

"I think I had an accident in my pants…"

At that last comment, the mood was lifted, and everyone cracked up, but anger was still in the air.

"Wait, who said the comment before that?" Kari stood up and asked. Yolei Inoue, a talkative gossiper, but with a good heart, raised her hand.

"What a wonderful idea!" Ms. Georgia said, "We can make it a class project. Each of you get into groups of six, spend a week trying to convince city council not to drain the lake, and write a report on it."

Sam got up and headed straight for his girlfriend and her friends. I turned the other way to Kari, who had gotten up to stand next to me. We both smiled, and I realized we had been getting closer lately. Davis, how he is in Gifted & Talented English is yet another mystery to me, came over, his friend Ken Ichijouji in tow. Yolei, one of Kari's best friends also Ken's girlfriend, walked up with Cody Hida.

"Mind if we join you?" Yolei asked Kari.

"Of course," Kari smiled, "I guess we have our group now."

And with that our adventure began.


End file.
